The Robins
by reddevil47
Summary: The Joker is up to trouble again and leaves Gotham in the process. That leads Batman to following him, but who is going to protect Gotham in his Absence? Well the Robins of course. Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian all work together to hold the fort down while Batman is gone. It wont be no cakewalk with villians like Deathstroke here, but when these 4 are together. they can do anything.
1. The Robins

**Hey there all you readers. So I was playing Batman Arkham City and thought how cool Nightwing and Robin looked, and I wished that Jason Todd and Damian existed in this game. All four of them together would be the most kickass thing ever! So then I thought, why not write a story about the 4 brothers patrolling Gotham without Batman. Well this is what this story about and I hope you like it. Though the reason for batman leaving is kind of weak but that's all I got.**

"Hmm this is strange" Bruce said as he was typing away at his computer. Alfred was right next to him looking on at the screen of the bat computer wondering the same thing.

"Joker broke out of the Asylum again, but he has not made any moves in the past two weeks, this is very unlike him" Bruce said.

"Maybe he's doing things the quiet way sir" Alfred suggested.

"No way, Joker doesn't do quiet. Something is up and I need to find out why". As Bruce was typing away on his Bat computer he stopped after hearing the elevator come down revealing two people.

"Ah Master Damian, and Master Timothy I see your back from patrol, I assume everything went fine" Alfred greeted. Tim came out with a annoyed look on his face, he was suited in his new 52 Red Robin costume.

"Yea everything went fine except Damian almost ruined what was supposed to be a easy take down and turned it into a all out brawl" Tim complained while looking down at the scowling 12 year old. Damian was suited in the Arkham city robin outfit except the hood wasn't on him.

"Be quiet! Those fools were weak, there was no point in taking the silent approach!" Damian yelled back. Tim merely shaked his head at Damian, him and the kid never got along well but it has gotten better over the years and he is still his brother so it's manageable.

"Well we did get some interesting news from our patrol though" Tim added as he took a seat on his Bird Cycle.

"And what would that be?" Bruce asked.

"Word is-".

"That fool Joker isn't in Gotham" Damian said finishing off Tim's sentence in hope of annoying him, which it did.

"He what!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Yea I overheard from a couple of thugs we beat that him and Bane are planning something in eastern Europe" Tim finished. Bruce took a thinking pose for a few seconds and turned right back onto the computer, he was looking up maps of places in eastern Europe.

"We couldn't find out where exactly it was, we even used one of your interrogation techniques but it looked like they knew nothing".

"Maybe if wemused one of their comrades as a example" Damian suggested.

"You know the rule about-".

"Yes I know Drake, you have repeated a dozen times".

"Then why do you still suggest it then?" Tim asked.

"To make you people realize it gets the job done faster!" Damian exclaimed. Tim shakes his head again and looked back to Bruce.

"So I guess were going to Europe then?".

"Yes and then we can catch that Clown and that overgrown wrestler" Damian said as he cracked his knuckles.

"No, only I'm going" Bruce announced shocking both Tim and Damian.

"Your going to go there alone?" Tim said questioning his decision.

"I can't believe im agreeing with Drake but Father even though you are capable. These guys aren't like the other imbeciles in this city" Damian added.

"I know that but there up to something and I can't afford leaving Gotham by itself" Bruce explained.

"Bruce are you sure about leaving the city to just me and Damian?".

"Drake i understand that you are doubting that you are not capable but are you saying that i am not?" Damian questioned.

"Oh so that time you slipped on that banana was you perfectly being capable" Tim said chuckling.

"That was the fool who left it there's fault and not my own!" Damian yelled back in embarrassment. He forgot all about that last week, he hoped that Tim would never bring that back up but knowing him, it was going to happen eventually.

"Don't worry, I know what im doing" Bruce told Tim while giving him a look, Tim's eyes widened after realizing what he was going to do. Damian looked back and forth between his father and brother wondering what they were signaling.

"Father what are you and Drake talking about?" Damian asked.

"Boy are you going to be in a surprise for tomorrow Damian" Tim said as he left for the elevator. "Night Bruce and Alfred.

"Father what is he talking about! Drake come back and tell me the secret!" Damian yelled as he ran to the elevator. When Bruce could no longer hear Tim and Damian he went back to his bat computer and pulled up two numbers which surprised Alfred but it later turned into a warm smile.

"Shall I prepare the 2 rooms tonight?" Alfred asked. Bruce nodded while dialing the one of numbers.

**Line break**

Dick Grayson sighed as he returned to his medium sized apartment, he had been working on a case as a detective for the blood haven police force, it has been a year and not once has he had to don his Nightwing suit, Bludhaven has seem to become so peaceful that the cops have had no problem catching crooks. Dick knows he should be happy about this but he is kind of sad that he doesn't have to wear the suit as much. He went towards his bed, took off his suit and badge and changed into some shorts and a black tank top. He picked up a picture of him Bruce and Alfred, he misses Gotham alot, he misses Bruce, Alfred and his brothers. He doesn't regret coming to Bludhaven but he does miss the smog, the crooks and lack of sunshine in Gotham, no matter what, that is still his home. He does visit from time to time but his day job doesn't really let him visit as often. Dick was about to go to sleep after a long day until he heard his phone ring, he looked at the caller I.D. and was surprised that Bruce was calling.

_"What could he want" _Dick thought. He answered the phone and said hello.

"Dick how are you?" Bruce asked.

"I'm fine and Bruce what do you really want?" Dick asked knowing Bruce wouldn't call just to see how he's doing.

_"Hmm he knows me to well" Bruce thought._

"Fine I'll cut to the chase, the joker has left Gotham to eastern Europe". Dick was shocked by what Bruce had just told him, why would the Joker leave Gotham? Unless he is planning something huge.

"He left with Bane too, the both of them are planning something and I don't like it so I'm going to find them in eastern europe".

"So you need my help on this and your letting Tim and Damian take over for awhile, don't worry Bruce I'll be-".

"Yes and no" Bruce said stopping him.

"I will be going by myself but I need your help in protecting Gotham with Tim and Damian".

"Bruce your kidding me, you can't go in there alone!".

"Look I'll be fine, you know me and you know that Tim and Damian can't do it by themselves and they need somebody to lead them and that's you and you know it Dick". What Bruce was saying Dick knew was true but he was just worried for his safety.

"Ok fine but how I'm I suppose to be in Gotham. I have a day job as a detective here in Bludhaven" he explained.

"Don't worry you can keep your day job and still live at the manor".

"Wait did you-".

"Yes I installed a zeta tube in the manor and in Bludhaven, its 3 blocks to your left down an alley" Bruce answered for him.

"You never do change do you Bruce?" Dick questioned with a sigh.

"Your room is just like you left it, you can come in the morning".

"Wait Bruce-" Dick said but the feed was cut off before he could continue. Dick merely sighed and dropped back down to bed.

"Well looks like I'll be staying for a while".

**Line Break**

The door to an abandoned apartment was busted open by a big boot from a man of 6'2 with a red domino mask and several bags of weapons. He threw the bag onto his couch and jumped onto his bed looking at his cell phone.

_"Looks like this transaction is almost done, those dumb mob bosses are dead and all their money is now going to charity, and a couple bucks to me of course"_ Jason thought chuckling. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he found his phone ringing.

"Who the hell is calling me, I never get calls. Unless its from angry partners I screwed over" Jason said laughing. He answered the phone and almost dropped it after hearing the voice.

"I hope those transactions are being put to good use Jason" Bruce said.

"How did you-" Jason stopped realizing how stupid that sounded, its Batman of course he would know.

"Alright don't give me the how are you doing, I'm not Grayson so cut to the chase".

"Don't worry I wasn't going to try that with you" he said sternly. Even though Bruce knew Jason has changed he still has his doubts about whether or not he could control himself when it came to his killing. "the joker has left Gotham City to Eastern Europe for something and he's not alone, Bane is with him too and there both planning something sinister" Bruce explained. This news shocked Todd, the Joker is planning something sinister again and Todd was guessing that he finally needed his help.

"Hmm I thought you would ask Grayson to help you with this but I guess you need somebody to watch over the replacement and Demon" Jason said laughing.

"First off, don't use those ridiculous nicknames for your brothers and two, you will be with Dick watching them and Gotham".

"What!" Jason said furious. "What do you mean I'll be working with him!".

"I need you back in Gotham to watch over the city, your brothers need you".

"Isn't Dick and the others enough, why do you need me?" Jason questioned.

"Cause with all 4 of you together I can assure Gotham is safe in my absence".

"Bruce you know I left that damn city so why are you trying to drag me back!" Jason yelled back at Bruce. Jason saw no need to return to Gotham at all, it was the city that you had to survive in. If you were lucky you could see 18 hell even 12.

"Because I need you, your brother needs you, as much as you hate it here you still love it, its your home isn't it and its your duty to protect it. I know your a good kid Jason, I would have never picked you if I hadn't known that, some people may see you different but I still see you as the same Jason I saw stealing the wheels of my Batmobile". Bruce and Jason both smiled at the old memory they both fondly remembered.

"Look I won't force you to come but there is a zeta tube near star city which I know where your stationed, you can take it to get into the mansion. Bye for now Jason". The called to Bruce ended. Jason dropped his phone and sighed, Bruce always knew the right things to say and now Jason was starting to think about Gotham again.

"Damn you Bruce" Jason said as he went to sleep.

**Line Break**

It was morning at the Wayne house, Tim and Damian were both preparing for school today. They were both dressed in the standard Gotham private school uniform and were currently eating breakfast prepared by Alfred.

"Pennyworth where is the orange juice" Damian requested.

"It's right here short stack, but it looks like we only have just enough for one person" Tim teased Damian, he was going to give it to him but seeing Damian riled up was always fun.

"Drake do no test my patience, now hand me the orange juice" Damian threatened.

"make me" Tim retorted as he lifted the box near his mouth, before the box could even reach Tim's mouth Damian tackled him to the ground and now the both of them were now fighting, Tim had the upper hand because of experience but he had to admit that Damian was a pretty good fighter, probably better than he was at the age of 12. He might even become better then him in the near future but for now he's going to enjoy his dominance over the kid. As they were both fighting they didn't notice a figure walk into the room chuckling at them.

"Well if it isn't my two most favorite brothers, both Tim and Damian stopped after hearing the new but familiar voice of their brother Dick.

"Dick your back" Tim said as he thrusted the Orange juice to Damian and went over to give Dick a hug.

"Good to be back in Gotham for a while". He looked to Damian who had a shocked face.

"Grayson! What are you doing here" Damian exclaimed. He looked to Tim with a scowl on his face.

"this is what you and father were talking back, the return of Grayson" Damian scoffed.

"Don't mind him, its good to have you back" Tim said.

"Good to be back, where is Bruce?" Dick asked looking around.

"He's upstairs, i would love to chat but i have to drive Damian to school before were both late" Tim said, he waved goodbye to Dick and signaled Damian to hurry up.

"look Grayson, I guess you being back will be sufficient in our job protecting Gotham, but that doesn't mean I'm happy your back got it!" Damian said pointing his finger at Dick. Dick merely chuckled at Damian and took it as a sign that he is happy that he is back.

"whatever you say Dami".

"Don't call me that!" Damian yelled before heading into Tim's car.

"Ah master Richard, good to see your back." Alfred said before opening his arms for a hug from Dick.

"Alfred, you still looking sharp. Maybe you could come patrol with us one day" Dick joked as he hugged Alfred.

"As much fun as running across dirty rooftops, and sewers sounds. I think I'll be fine watching you boys from the cave" Alfred said smiling at Dick.

"Dick your here" Bruce said as he entered the kitchen.

"Bruce, so when do you leave?" Dick asked.

"Tonight, I'm going to tell the board that im trying to set up a partnership in eastern Europe to expand our company".

"Great excuse but one question, is he going to come here too?" Dick asked.

"Not sure, but I have a feeling he will show up eventually" Bruce said giving Dick a warm smile. "Jason will show up, trust me. Now I have to get ready for the board meeting and have to give them the news".

"make yourself at home master Richard". Bruce and Alfred both left leaving Dick in the giant mansion alone. Dick looked around and took in the view of his home again. Dick went upstairs to his room and was about to enter but stopped when he saw the grandfather clock move and it revealed Barbra Gordon wheeling out of there.

"Barb!" Dick exclaimed happy to see her.

"Dick!" Barbra exclaimed surprised to see him too. Dick rushed over to her and gave her a hug in which Barbra returned.

"So this is what Bruce was talking about when he said he had the situation under the control" Barbra said smiling.

"Well someone has to watch Tim and Damian" Dick said smiling.

"But if im correct there is suppose to be a extra".

"Well that's the thing, I'm not sure if Jason is going to show up but Bruce believes he will so I will just have to trust him".

"Well I just hope Jason can control himself, you know how he gets" Barbra complained.

"Don't worry, Bruce wouldn't ask him to come if he couldn't, and I'm here so I can control him. Don't worry about that Barb lets catch up over some coffee" Dick said as he started to wheel her away.

"Same old Dick" Barbra said chuckling.

"You know it, now tell me anything new that I don't know about in Gotham?" Dick asked.

"Oh, I heard that its actually safe to walk around 6:00 PM now" Barbra said laughing.

"Huh, same old Gotham" Dick sighed.

**LINE BREAK**

The whole Batfamily with the exception of Barbra and Jason were outside of Bruce's private hangar saying their goodbyes to Bruce.

"I'll probably be gone for 3 months, it really varies on how long it takes" Bruce explained to His 3 boys.

"Were gonna miss you Bruce" Dick said.

"I'll miss you boys too".

"Stay safe out there" Tim said.

"I will Tim" Bruce assured him. Tim looked to Damian who was looking away and nudged him in the shoulder which made Damian growl at Tim. Tim gave him a stern look which was telling him to say something.

"Exterminate that clown for us father!" Damian said.

"Um I don't know about exterminating but I will make sure to capture him" he said while ruffling his hair. The others couldn't see it but Bruce saw Damian smile.

"Alfred, take care of them while I'm gone".

"You didn't even need to ask Master Bruce, they will be safe" Alfred assured him.

"Take care" Bruce said as he boarded the plane. The boys and Alfred watched his jet take off until they couldn't see it anymore.

"Well Boys I suggest we head home and not stand here like icicles" Alfred suggested as he headed for the car.

"Well guys ready for our first patrol!" Dick exclaimed.

"Not sure if excited is the right word but it will be interesting" Tim said.

"Grayson, it will be like any other night, you better not slow me down" Damian threatened.

"That's the spirit!" Dick said happily putting his arms over his two brothers.

"You think he's gonna come, didnt show up now" Tim asked.

"Are you talking about Todd, I would prefer if he didn't join us, isn't Grayson enough, I have enough trouble dealing with you Drake, but now Grayson is here and Todd would just add to my frustration". Tim and Dick couldn't believe that Damian was talking about them being a bother but then again its Damian so he would probably say that.

"Ignoring Dami's recent comment" Dick said. He heard Damian yell at his nickname being called but ignored it.

"So fill me in Tim" Dick said as they all entered Alfred's car.

"Well there is suppose to be a big drug deal happening between Black mask and some mob bosses, we've been tracking Black Mask for weeks and finally got him" Tim explained.

"Cool a drug bust sounds easy enough" Dick said.

"Yep and hopefully we can catch black mask in the process, he's a slippery one" Tim added.

"Well tonight should and will be a succeful operation" Damain added also.

"the deal will start at 11:00 tonight at Jezebel Plaza in old Gotham" Tim said.

"Alright guys lets take down this whole operation".

**Line break**

The guys were in the Batcave all getting suited up for tonight's drug bust.

"So what do you guys think" Dick said showing off his new costume, it was the new 52 Nightwing costume.

"It's red, ditched the blue" Tim joked.

"I thought I should go for something a bit darker".

"And red screams dark" Tim mocked.

"You probably shouldn't say that while wearing feathers" Dick pointed out.

"Touche" Tim said realizing he shouldn't be talking, but that didn't mean he did not like the feathers he added. They actually helped his gilding and it kept him in the air longer.

"Enough of your babbling and let's go!" Damian yelled to the two, he jumped in the back of the Batmobile and glared at the two for talking when they should have been prepping.

"Calm down were coming" Dick said as he hopped into the drivers seat with Tim taking the passengers seat.

"I always wanted to drive this thing" Dick said.

"really I already have" Tim said smirking. Dick had a astonished look on his face after hearing that.

"He let you drive it! He never let me do it" Dick said in disbelief. _**(I know Dick has driven it but I thought it would be funny to add that in there)**_

"Well it was a difficult situation".

"Difficult situation! We had countless difficult situations, this is not fair at all".

"Would you both stop this mindless talking and drive!" Damian yelled.

"We will continue this later Tim, Alfred were gone".

"be safe boys, I will be monitoring your vital signs incase anything occurs". The Batmobile turned until it was in the direction of the waterfall, the boys then took off into Gotham to stop Black mask's distribution.

**Line break**

"Alright guys we will park the Batmobile here and then get to Jezebel Plaza by roof top, alright lets go". The boys jumped out of the car and took to the roofs, it didn't take long to get to Jezebel Plaza, they spotted Black Mask and a few guys talking in the middle.

"Ok there they are, Red Robin go check out the perimeter before we make any moves" Dick said to Tim. Tim nodded and grappled his way onto a gargoyle that had a good vantage point of the whole place, he turned on his detective vision to scan the place.

"Ok we got 2 snipers on the roofs, two gaurds out front and back and 5 around sionis, there all armed too".

"Well that sounds easy enough, you'd think he would be smarter and beef up security" Dick mocked.

"Robin go take out the two gaurds in the front and back, Tim you got the snipers, and I got the guys in the middle". Damian nodded and went ahead to take out the gaurds in the front, allowing Dick to sneak in, the snipers were already taken out by Tim allowing easy access. Dick hid behind a wall and took out a smoke pellet, there were 5 guys armed so he had to do this quick. He threw the smoke pellets causing the gaurds and Black mask to panic, Dick turned on his detective vision and moved in with his Escrima sticks. He shocked each of the gaurds one by one, all Black mask heard were body's drop. When the smoke finally cleared he saw all his men taken down, he also saw the one responsible for this.

"Nightwing" Black mask said. "What are you doing here, I suspected bats would be here instead".

"Well you thought wrong, funny I thought you would at least beef up your security if you knew he were coming" Dick mocked.

"Oh that was just added security" Black mask said chuckling.

"Added, then where's the re-". A knife was suddenly thrown into the wall near Dick causing him to stop. A figure was in the shadow and Dick was surprised he never saw him, Red Robin and Robin arrived to see Black mask, and another figure in the shadows.

"Come out of there whoever you are" Dick said readying his escrima sticks, Tim took out his bo staff and Damian readied his birdarangs. The figure in the dark started chuckling in the shadow.

"What's so funny!" Damian yelled, he was irrated that this guy was laughing at them, he was doubting their skills and Damian hated it when people did that.

"So the bat sent you kids instead of himself. The figure stepped out of the shadow into the light reavling himself, the boys were shocked to see who the man was.

"Slade" Dick hissed.

"The money is in your account Deathstroke, just make sure you don't let them follow me" Black mask said as he started to leave.

"Your not leaving" Tim said, he was about to stop black mask but was stopped by Slade's throwing knives hitting the floor near him.

"Uh uh uh" Slade said wiggling his finger. "You fight me now". Slade rushed at Tim with his own staff, Tim blocked Slade with his bo staff and now they both were locked with one trying to over power the other. Damian rushed in to help his brother by throwing his birdarangs at Slade. Slade jumped back and knocked the projectles out of his way, Dick then came in trying to hit Slade with his sticks but to no avail. Slade was good, he kicked Dick in the stomach and then roundhouse kicked him sending him flying into a crate. Damian came flying in with a kick, Slade grabbed his foot and threw him into Dick who got knocked down again from Damian being thrown into him. Tim lunged at Slade with his bo staff, Slade blocked it then sweeped Tim's legs and brought down his bo staff on his chest causing Tim to groan in pain.

"Ha, Batman should have came instead. You guys are not yet on my level to fight me" Slade mocked. He brought out his gun and pointed it at Tim.

"Red Robin! No!" Dick yelled. He was running to get to Tim before Slade shot him, Damian threw his birdarang hoping it reached Slade. The Gun Slade had was suddenly shot out of his hands.

"What the, who?" Dick questioned wondering who stopped Slade. More gunshots started to rain on Slade making him move out of the way letting Tim free, Tim got up holding his chest and looked up to see who shot.

"Well look who it is" Tim said with a smile.

"Wow Batman was right, you guys do need me after all" Jason said smirking, he jumped off the building and landed in front of his brothers. He had on his suit from under the red hood movie but instead of the hood he had on a red Domino mask instead.

"I'd knew you'd come". Dick finally got back up and stood next to Jason with his Escrima sticks ready. Damian followed his examples with his birdarangs and Tim with his staff.

"Hmm, replacement, Demon". Tim rolled his eyes at that nickname and Damian just growled at him.

"Well your suppose to lead this team Nightwing, so lead" Jason ordered.

"Sure thing, Robins go!" Dick yelled, the guys almost stumbled on their way to attack Slade after hearing what Dick.

" Robins? What kind of way to call us is that? Where all not even Robins anymore" Jason questioned while firing rounds of bullets at Slade.

"We sound like Boy scouts" Tim complained striking Slade with his Bo staff.

"Really Grayson? Couldn't you have just said lets go guys, even if it is our names were not all Robins" Damian complained while him and Slade trades punches.

"C'mon can't you ever agree with whatever I do" Dick said, he came in too clashing his sticks with slade's staff. "Well can we at least agree that we are totally going to kick Slade's butt". Dick kicked Slade in the stomach sending him into a crate.

"Now that we can agree with" Jason shooting the crate.

"Woah Jason don't kill him!" Dick yelled.

"What, getting rid of him would be better wouldn't it".

"i agree with Todd, lets kill him" Damian smiled.

"Ha you kill me funny" Slade said from behind Jason. Jason got knocked out from a hit to the back, Tim and Damian rushed Slade, Slade dodged them both and jumped back and threw his own smoke pellet.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat, I got another mission. Just count yourself lucky I have to leave, see you later Robins". Slade said from a rooftop, he grappled up to a jet that passed over and left with it.

"Hey Jason you ok" Dick asked as he helped him up.

"I'm fine! Just caught me by surprise". He pushed Dick away from him not wanted to be helped up.

"Well that went according to plan" Damian said sarcasm in his voice.

"Yea but we weren't expecting Slade" Dick retorted.

"Drake you were suppose you were to survey the place, how could you not spot Deathstroke!" Damian yelled at Tim.

"Well if you didn't know, Slade is a master just like Bruce at staying hidden, he must have had something that kept his infrared hidden" Tim explained.

"Sadly we couldn't stop Slade or capture Black mask, but we did stop him from selling the drugs, now we just have to find his whereabouts" Dick said.

"Thanks for the help Jason" Dick said.

"Well Bruce asked me to come and help you guys and man do you need my help" Jason said.

"Are you doubting my skills Todd!".

"Oh shut it demon, I don't like this any better than you do but I will help you guys, but there is no way im living with you people, you drive me nuts by just being here, just call me when you need me". With that said Jason grappled away and left his brothers to themselves.

"Interesting night" Tim said patting Dick on the shoulder.

"that's an understatement, and here I thought it'd be a easy night".

"It was a failure!" Damian exclaimed.

"Well we did stop the drug distribution so it wasn't a complete failure, now we just have to track him again and catch him this time" Dick explained.

"And what if we meet Deathstroke again?" Tim questioned.

"Then we will take him down as a team, I noticed that we all were fighting on our own instead of having a plan. That will have to change, now lets go back to the Batmobile".

"You know Nightwing, with a little more training, I think we could be a pretty powerful team" Tim said.

"That's if you two don't hold me back" Damian said.

"Oh yea we are the ones holding you back" Tim mocked. Damian gave him a glare before jumping into the Batmobile.

"Though I sadly have to admit that Todd added would be somewhat beneficial to us" Damian said. Dick and Tim entered the car and then drove off back to the Batcave. The events that occurred tonight got Dick thinking.

_"Today was succeful, but after Jason came, we almost looked like a welled oil machine, with more time and training this team can be great!". _


	2. School Project

**Hey guys, no i am not dead. The reason for my absence: the league needed the extra help so i volunterred to help out. Ok now the real reason, - very deadly disease, only gradutation can cure it 2. Laziness 3. Laziness and 4. Did i mention Laziness. Now this chapter is going to explore Damian and what goes on in his life, the next few chapters is going to be like this for each of the characters. Then we finally get into the mainplot of the story. Sorry for being gone so long and i hope you enjoy this. Critisism and ideas are a huge help so bash away! Though if the bashing is about grammer ill try and fix it but i doubt it will happen.**

**School Project**

Tim and Damian were preparing for school as usual today except they were feeling exhausted from last night. There was a breakout at Blackgate. It wasn't too serious but a couple of the prisoners were actually slick so it took some time to find and put then back. So the guys only got 3 hours of sleep.

"Hey guys" Dick yawned in his tank top and shorts.

" Don't you have a job to get to Grayson" Damian yawned.

"I don't have to be there until 9" Dick yawned.

"That breakout was annoying. They should have better security there" Tim complained.

"Just be glad it wasn't Arkham" Dick said.

"Where was Todd anyway?" Damian asked.

"Something about a job he had to-". Dick was interrupted from Jason walking down the stairs with his duffle bag of weapons and other gadgets.

"Well speak of the Jason, hope your job went well" Dick said.

"Where were you Todd, your assistance was needed yesterday" Damian complained.

"Calm down i just needed to deal with a old friend" Jason hissed.

"Is that blood on your bad" Tim said giving Jason a skeptical look.

"Oh yea it's my old friends blood but don't worry i didn't kill him, I was tempted but its better than getting a nagging from you. I'll be in the cave" Jason said leaving.

"Well were gonna be late, see ya Dick" Tim said as he left with Damian.

" I hope master Jason didn't bring any mud in, he always did that as a child" Alfred complained.

"So Alfred what's on the menu?" Dick asked as he sat on the counter.

"well I cooked my famous egg benedicts".

"I haven't had those in forever, yes" Dick cheered.

"Alfred what's there to eat!" Jason yelled from the distance.

"Wait is that your famous egg thing! I want some!"Jason said rushing into the kitchen. Alfred looked between the two boys that were staring at him with gleam eyes.

"Looks like some things never change" Alfred sighed going back to cooking.

"So Jason, I have an hour till work wanna-".

"No way, I am eating Alfred's egg thing and sleeping all day" Jason said cutting Dick off.

"Oh c'mon we haven't hanged out in forever" Dick complained.

"And I don't think we ever will" Jason said.

"Your such a bore, c'mon what happened to the fun Jason?" Dick asked.

"That Jason died, literally". The atmosphere in the room changed after he said that. Dick knew Jason hasn't been the same ever since his death. He guessed Jason still thought that they view him differently but he doesn't know that they still see him as Jason Todd there brother. Others may see him as rash, a killer or a failure. But Dick, Babra, Bruce, Alfred and his brothers still see him as a member of their family.

"Hey I know the accident changed you and everything but, you know we still see you as our brother right?" Jason merely glanced at Dick and sighed.

"Of course I know that you dunce, don't get all mushy with me" he complained. Dick smiled and patted Jason on the shoulder leaving for his room to prepare for his day.

"He's right you know master Jason" Alfred chimed in.

"I know Alfred, you guys would never turn on me" Jason smirked. Alfred smiled too before returning to his cooking. Jason reached into his pocket to grab his phone but didnt find it in his pocket.

"What the? Where did my phone go".

"Jason who's Emily? And why does she want you too-".

"Dick!" Jason yelled as he ran upstairs after Dick.

* * *

"Hey you got a pen I could borrow?" Tim asked as he and Damian were walking out the parking lot into the entrance of Gotham Academy.

"Tsk Tsk why aren't you prepared. I thought you were the perfect student" Damian mocked.

"Ha Ha now do you have one or not?". Damian threw the pen at Tim's face but he caught it before it could hit him.

"Alright I'll see u you after school" Tim said to Damian as he left for the upper part of the building. As Damian walked through the hallways kids would either look away from him or just go away entirely. The whole 7th grade body feared Damian Wayne and he liked every moment of it. He wants people to fear him since it shows power. He later walked into the classroom of his chattering classmates. The second he walked in, the chattering got a little quieter. Damian smirked, this was what he liked about this school. Everybody feared him.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" a voce said at the door. Damian scowled after hearing that voice. The girl had long blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back, a part of her hair covered her left eye.

"Hey Lizzy" a friend of her called out nervously. The girl walked over to her and sat down at her desk.

"Why does everyone look so nervous?" she asked.

"Um I'm not sure if your school work is clouding up your head but it's obviously because of the very scary Wayne kid" she whispered. The girl glanced towards Damian and scoffed as she looked back to her friend. Damian knew she looked at him and got annoyed that she scoffed.

"That kid couldn't hurt a fly" she stated.

_"What! She thinks I'm weak!" _Damian thought angrily. This was the one exception out of the entire 7th grade body. Elizabeth Forster was the example of the perfect student. Straight A's, everyone likes her and she took shit from no one. She once intervened on a bunch of students picking on a defenseless boy and didn't even flinch or quiver when they ganged up on her. She was a very stubborn person. Luckily a teacher came in just in time to stop them before they could do anything to her. Her and Damian never really got along. There was a time when he and her fought over who had the right answer over a subject of what was the correct way to do a problem. It was the one time they worked together, and Damian being Damian always thought his way was correct and being rude about it while Elizabeth being Elizabeth wouldn't let Damian be rude to her and try to control the way they do things. So after a very long argument the two ended up working by themselves even though it was a group project. They even made a competition of it and did 40 extra problems which stunned their teacher. In the end they both got everything right and could not settle their difference. Ever since then, they have hated each other.

"Lizzy didn't you hear about him beating up 3 seniors!".

"They were probably weaklings" Elizabeth said getting out her things.

"They were football players" her friend stressed.

"Weak football players then" Elizabeth retorted. Her friend merely sighed and turned around in her desk when she saw their teacher come in. He was a middle age man in his 40s with black hair. He was their home room science teacher. Even his teacher was a little scared of Damian, but only because of the scowls he gave him. Damian never had a problem with any of his classes, he got A,s in every class he took.

"Alright class today I will be assigning a project". The whole class groan with the exception of Elizabeth. Damian hated projects since this teacher always made it a group thing. He just hoped he wasn't paired with Elizabeth. The last kid he got paired with insisted on doing the project by himself. Damian did it himself since he felt his partner was too incompetent to do it.

"Alright here are the listed partners" The teacher said announcing names. As the list was getting called Damian noticed he hasn't heard his or Elizabeth's name yet. Elizabeth noticed it too and was starting to get worried.

_" Don't tell me" _Damian thought.

_" He paired us up" _Elizabeth thought.

"And Elizabeth and Damian" he announced.

"NO WAY!" they both yelled standing up. They both looked at each other glaring and then sent their glares at the teacher.

"I demand to know why I am paired with this woman!" Damian yelled pointing at her.

"And I want to know why I am paired up with him!" Elizabeth yelled back. The teacher flinched at their loud voices, those two were a bad mix together but he knew they could learn from each other so he decided to pair them up so they could end their endless bickering.

"We will discuss this after class so sit down for now" the teacher said sternly. Elizabeth sat down and huffed while Damian sat down with a scowl on his face. Class went on as usual and then the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Good luck" her friend said to Elizabeth. Elizabeth walked up to the front of classroom next to Damian waiting on the teacher. She glared at Damian and Damian glared right back. The teacher could have sworn he saw a fiery aura around those two. He coughed getting their attention.

"Ok now I know you two don't want to work with each other" the teacher said. "But its for a good reason".

"And why would working with this buffoon be for a good reason" she mocked.

"The wench" Damian stressed the "Wench" part. "Is right, nothing good will come out of this".

"Look I know you too are the probably the best students out of the schools 7th grade population, but you guys need to learn to work together and stop enforcing yourself on people."

" the last time you were partnered up with somebody, you took so much control the person couldn't even put there own name". Elizabeth merely rolled her eyes rembering that.

"And Damian, you basically told the kid you were doing the project by yourself and called him incompetent".

_"So that incompetent fool did talk"._

"And no he didn't talk, the vocabulary was just too good for his own part of it".

"Now I expect you guys to work together on this project. If I see one of you did all the work it will mean a fail, and this is a big grade that could drop your A's to C's".

"But!-".

"No buts, now go before your late for your next class" the teacher warned. They both sighed and went to get their stuff. As Damian was headed out for the door he was stopped by Elizabeth tapping his shoulder, he turned around and scowled.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you mean what?" she asked annoyed.

"We have to talk about the project".

"Look woman we have 2 weeks to do it so you don't have to be concerned with it right now" Damian said turning back around but was grabbed and turned around by girl.

"Unhand me" he growled moving her arm off his arm.

"No! We have to talk about it now!" she exclaimed. Damian gave her a glare and she gave him one back. The other students were surprised that this girl could look Damian in the eye and not cower in fear.

_"Damn this girl is stubborn, this look works on all the kids here"._

"I'm not going until we talk about this" she sternly said.

"Fine! I don't have time for this, what is it you want to do on this unless project" Damian complained. The girl was a tough one and Damian knew he wasn't going to scare this one off. She smiled triumphantly seeing she got him to agree.

"Ok now I already have stuff in mind for what we have to do, I was thinking we could go to your house to start things-".

"My house? Isn't your house sufficient enough?" Damian questioned.

"Well problem is my house isn't sufficient. My mom and dad won't be home tonight and they don't allow anybody when I'm alone".

"My Father is away for 3 months" Damian explained.

"But don't you have a older brother and Butler" she retorted.

"Well yes bu-".

"Cool so you think I could ride with you right after school then".

"Wait I didn't even-".

"Alright got to go to class, meet you at the parking lot after school" she said rushing to her next class.

"Damn it woman listen to me!" Damian yelled to no one.

"Just great how am I going to explain this to Drake and the rest, they will bother me for weeks". Damian heard the bell ring and gave another yell when he realized he was late as he rushed to class.

* * *

Dick and his partner were currently in hot pursuit of a child trafficker that has been working his way in Bludhaven, they were in their police car chasing his car.

"This guys is crazy! Ran through 3 hot dog stands and almost hit a person!" Dicks partner yelled to him.

"Well not as crazy as what he's doing!" Dick yelled back. The guys car finally came to a crash, the man got out groggily and then went into a sprint.

"He's out the car, call for back up" Dick said as he got out the car and ran after him. The guy ran into a alleway, he saw that Dick was closing in on him. He looked towards the fence, climbed it and jumped over. He looked back and saw that Dick wasn't there anymore.

"Where did he-". He bumped into a body and saw that it was Dick in front of him. Before he could run again he was grabbed by his collar and cuffed.

"Where's your partner? the report said there was 2 of you".

"Like I would ever tell you" he said chuckling. Dick sighed and moved him into a building on to a rooftop.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Using a trick I learned from a friend". Dick kicked the man off the rooftop, he started to scream when he felt nothing but air. Dick then caught him by his foot before he could fall, he was still screaming but then stopped when realized he was still alive. Dick pulled him up.

"So ready to talk?". The man nodded hastily.

"Now I'll ask again, where is he?".

"He's in Gotham ok! He moved out for the city yesterday, now let me go!".

"If you insist(Arkham origins tee hee). He let go of the man letting him fall into a garbage disposal.

_"Hmm looks like were gonna have to look out on patrol tonight"._

* * *

The school bell had finally ringed signaling the end of school. Damian grabbed his bag and left for the parking lot. It then just donned on Damian that he was having a unexpected guest today.

"Damian wait up!" said guest yelled as she caught up to Damian. She moved a strand of her out of her uncovered eye and looked toward his scowling face.

"Why are you always scowling? It makes your face look even dumber than it should" she said giggling.

"Well maybe I'm always scowling because I have to see your own prudent face!" he yelled at her.

"Well maybe!-". Elizabeth was about to yell but then stopped. She realized that they had to stop their constant bickering and actually work together.

"Look Damian I don't like you and you don't like me" she said. Damian looked at her indecorously, she didn't know what she was getting at.

"Look we have to put aside our differences for this project cause this one seems like a workload of stuff to do" she explained. Damian wouldn't say it but he would need her help on this, doing this and saving the city would be a bother.

"Whatever" he said as leaned back on his brothers car.

"So is your butler coming to get us?" she asked as she leaned on the car too.

"No, my idiotic brother is" Damian said.

"Is that him walking over here?" Elizabeth said as she saw Tim in the distance. Tim saw that Damian was standing next to a girl. Tim thought it was weird since most kids would stand at least 50 miles away from him. He then thought she might be his girlfriend but then put that thought out his head the second it came in.

_"Wow he's handsome" _ Elizabeth thought blushing. Damian saw the reaction she had when she saw his brother and thought it was ridiculous that anyone would find Tim attractive.

_"I'm obviously better looking, why doesn't she blush in front of me...wait why does that even matter, I dont even like this girl._

"Hello my name is Elizabeth Forster" she said bringing out her hand to shake his.

"Hey my name is Tim Drake. So you friends with Damian?".

"No!" they both said at the same time.

"Okay then" Tim said confused. He wasn't sure what there relationship was.

"Were actually working on a project and my parents aren't home, and i can't invite people over when there gone. So I actually wanted to come to your house since you have supervision" she explained.

"Um sure, go wait in the back seat. I need to speak to Damian for a moment". She nodded and went in the backseat as she waited for Damian and his brother.

"Damian why would you let-".

"She's a stubborn women!" he exclaimed.

"She wouldn't take no for a answer! She is too stubborn and persistent and she's seems to be the only person that doesn't fear me" he explained.

_"Wow this girl must be amazing, she challenges Damian and actually shut him up. I guess it will be fine, it will be interesting to see how this plans out"_.after a bit of thinking, Tim motioned for Damian to enter the car. He mumbled something about Tim being incompetent which made Tim roll his eyes as he entered the car. He fixed his mirror and saw that Elizabeth was busy away texting on her phone. He glanced towards Damian and saw he was also on his phone. The atmosphere inside the car was tense and Tim had a ominous feeling that this day was not going to go well. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove. Tim stopped at a red stop light and looked at the two kids and saw they weren't talking, he decided to liven things up by talking.

"So Elizabeth, what are you and Damian doing for your project?" Tim asked. Damian raised his eyebrow, he didn't know why Tim would want to know what there doing for the project, but he guessed he only wanted to establish communication with the "blonde witch" as Damian would put it. Elizabeth looked surprised too, she thought this whole car ride was going to be silent.

"Well I was thinking we do something that deals with electricity. So maybe a electrical emitter but then I realized that we need alot of resources for that and it might be too much trouble doing that so I think we might settle for something in the chemistry area" she explained. Both Damian and Tim glanced at each other and then glanced back at the girl.

"What?" she asked wondering why they were glancing at her.

"Nothing just interesting" Tim said. Damian gave him a look saying "I told you so". Tim decided to change the topic and ask something different.

"So Elizabeth tell me about yourself, you know what you want to do in the future?".

"Oh I want to become a Lawyer" she said.

"Lawyer? Seeing you knew about what a electro emitter I'd think you want to be in the science field".

"Oh no, I just like to know everything. I really want to be a lawyer, im great at arguing" she said.

"Really now" Damian mocked, she ended up kicking the back of his seat making Damian growl at her. Tim gave him a stern look warning him to not snark back. Elizabeth gave Damian a mocking smile. Tim just shaked his head at these two, they were a interesting pair.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" she said sending daggers at Damian in which Damian responded by waving it of with his hand.

"I feel like a can make a difference by being a lawyer, putting the criminal in jail you know" she said.

"So you will probably got to where? Star city, Central, maybe even Metropolis" Tim suggested.

"Actually I was going to become a lawyer in Gotham" she said.

"Gotham? its kind of dangerous even for lawyers to be involved in the law. Especially with all these crime bosses running around" Tim explained.

"Yea my parents told me the same thing. They didn't grow up in Gotham. There only here for work. I grew up here and I know that Gotham is not the safest place, but that doesn't mean we can't change it. Gotham may be a bad city but its still my home and I vow to help change this city for the better and nobody, not even my parents will stop me from doing that. I love this city and I'm not willing to give up on it". Tim was stunned again for what felt like the millionth time from this girl. She has a strong resolve to change this city, she reminded him of their crusade to protect Gotham.

"Wow Elizabeth, that was inspirational. I'm glad were not the only people looking to change Gotham for the better" Tim said as he started driving again.

Damian wasn't going to say anything but he was also stunned also. Even though he did not like the girl, even he had to admit that her strong resolve was something to be amazed by, it impressed him.

"What about you Damian, I never heard what you wanted to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well if you want to know so badly, I'm going to take over for my father when im of age" he said proudly.

"Figured you want to take over your fathers company, you seem like you love to have power".

"You don't know how right you are" Tim mocked. Damian hit him in the arm which responded in Tim doing the same to him.

"Guys no rough housing in the car! that's dangerous!" she reprehended them. They both stared at her wide eyed, they weren't expecting her to yell like that. Well it got the message across and Tim went back to driving while Damian just looked out the window, Elizabeth smiled seeing they stopped.

_"Boys will be boys, no matter how handsome they are... I meant Tim not Damian! Uhh forget it!" _Elizabeth thought blushing. After a few more minutes of driving they pulled up to Wayne Manor. Saying Elizabeth was amazed was a understatement. She always knew Wayne Manor was huge but this was stupendous to her.

"Ah Master Timothy and Master Damian I see your back" Alfred said as they pulled into the driveway. As they exited the car Alfred was surprised by their plus one.

"And who is this young lady?" Alfred asked looking at her.

"Oh her name-" Damian started but was cut off from Elizabeth stepping in front of him.

"My name is Elizabeth Forster, I'm here with Damian to do a science fair project. So I hope its fine with you Mr.?".

"Pennyworth, Alfred Pennyworth. And it would be delightful if you would join us" Alfred said leading her to the room.

"She's a very polite young lady"Alfred whispered to Tim.

"How is she a friend of Damian?" he asked.

"Its complicated" Tim said.

"Well I just think it's good for Master Damian. A women would do some good for his attitude".

"Funny even though their different, there actually quite the same when it comes to their stubbornness" Tim joked as he set his bag down.

"Miss Forster you can take a seat on the couch. The living room should be fine for you and Master Damian to work on your project" Alfred said.

"Thank you Alfred" Elizabeth said.

"Pennyworth I demand sustenance!" Damian demanded. Elizabeth ended up slapping him on the back of his head. Tim and Alfreds eyed widened at this, she actually hit him.

"Dami that is no way to ask for something!".

"How do you know that ridiculous pet name!" Damian yelled angry that she somehow found that out.

"Oops" she giggled.

"Sorry I have a dog named Damian and I use that nickname for him whenever he misbehaves, guess it might work for you too Dami" she said giggling. Tim was trying his best to keep his laughter in but that was failing miserably.

"I'm go-nna go u-pstairs" Tim said between chuckles. Damian knew he was gonna rat this to Dick and Jason and it was all her fault.

"Well seeing Master Damian is hungry I will make cookies for the both of you" Alfred said.

"Wait Alfred Dami hasn't asked politely yet" Elizabeth said with a smirk on her face.

"Why you-".

"Dami, I will start to use that nick name all the time" she threatened.

"Fine, evil witch" he grumbled the last part.

"Alfred, may I have the sustenance of cookies?" he asked.

"I will get right to it" Alfred said walking away smiling.

"See how easy that was" she said getting out her textbooks and various other things.

"I hate you" Damian said as he sat down next to her.

"Yea I know" she said triumphantly.

"Lets just get this over with" Damian grumbled.

"Ok now we wont do alot today but we should probably finish at the procedures".

"Procedures! I don't even know what were doing".

"I do and were doing chemical metamorphosis".

"What? That's boring, I was thinking along the lines of-".

"No bombs!" she exclaimed. Damian looked shocked. How did she know he was going to say that.

"Well I want to have a part in this, we are in a partnership aren't we?".

"Yes we are but I think it would be more efficient if I pick the subject".

"So this is what our baboon of a teacher was talking about" Damian complained.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Your already taking over this project and you don't even realize it". Elizabeth stopped her writing and looked him in the eye.

"If I don't your going to do that instead" she argued back.

"How would you know that, your just as bossy as me!".

"Ha you admitted your bossy!".

"Ah your so annoying, you witch".

"Demon". Damian gave her a growl since that was Jason's nickname for him. He had enough her and he knows hurting her would result in several bad things so he decided to concede again.

"Fine we will do that project, but we will divide the work ok!" he said in a demanding tone.

"Ok". Damian smirked, she was finally listening.

"Dami". Nevermind, she was still being a witch.

* * *

"This is unbelievable" Tim said laughing. He went to the batcave to secretly watch over the two kids work on their project, but he really just wanted to see the two argue. While he was watching he heard the zetatube turn on and in came Jason and Dick.

"The next time you touch my phone your dead you got it!" Jason yelled to Dick.

"Oh c'mon you have her phone number so she's definitely not one of your one night stands" Dick joked nudging him in arm.

"Hey guys check this out " Tim said calling the two over to the monitor. Dick and Jason eyes widened when they saw that a blonde girl was in their house, but they were even more surprised when they saw how she talked and acted around Damian, she was even brave enough to smack him time from time.

"Ha look at the Demon get mad! And he can't even do anything about it". Jason was laughing wildly while clutching his stomach.

"Tim please tell me you recorded this" Dick asked wiping a tear.

"C'mon guys, we got months of blackmail, and we might even invite her here more often just to annoy Damian".

"You know what lets go introduce ourselves" Jason added walking over to the elevator.

"Well this should be good" Dick added as he went with him. Tim followed too. He needed to see their little brothers reaction.

* * *

"Ok so I can provide all we need to run the experiment" Damian offered.

"And I can take care of the research paper". Elizabeth packed her books and put them in her bookbag.

"Great and it only took" Damian looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30. "Almost 2 hours of your meaningless naggi-" Damian winced as he got hit in the arm from the blond.

"Don't finish that sentence" she warned.

"Witch" he growled.

"I'll call Alfred and then you-".

"Dami, you didn't tell us you had a friend over" Dick said cutting him off. Damian winced as he heard his brothers voice.

"Yea Demon, inform us when you invite friends over" Jason added cackling.

Damian couldn't believe it, Jason was here also! He looked to Tim and glared at him. He was going to get him back, he was going to get them all back. Elizabeth was just staring in awe at Dick and Jason. Dick was handsome too, he had the playboy look to him. Jason on the other hand looked rough but had the bad boy image to him. Elizabeth was blushing as they came closer to her.

"Hi the names Dick" he said as he held out his hand.

"Um my names Elizabeth" she said nervously. She shaked Dick's hand and turned even redder.

"This is Jason" he said pointing to the taller brother. He winked at her causing her look away.

"And you already know Tim". Tim waved to her giving her a warm smile. She waved back with a smile. Damian was furious, he hated how the she would be nice to them but not to him. He also hated the way she would look at his brothers and not at him, he had to get her away from them.

"Yea now you know my idiotic brothers, now lets go tour the gardens". Damian grabbed Elizabeth's hand and led her outside to the garden.

"Did you see his face he was pissed" Jason said laughing. The rest of the guys started to laugh along with Jason.

"So why did you lead me out here" Elizabeth asked. She and Damian were in the garden sitting on a bench taking in the sights.

"Cause my brothers are annoying, that's why" Damian snapped back at her. She sighed at his attitude and took in the view of the garden, she thought it was very lovely. She also noticed the amount of birds that occupied this garden. She saw one of the birds come near her on her right. She smiled and held her finger for the bird to grab on. It latched on to her finger and chirped at her, she giggled seeing how happy the bird was.

"Hmm im shocked" Damian said smirking at her.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"It didn't burn at your touch".

"Haha". She let the bird go and it flew to Damian hand instead, she was surprised by the smile that came to him as he looked at the bird. Elizabeth couldn't stop staring, Damian looked at peace the way he was with the bird. Elizabeth realized she was blushing and shaked her head. There was no way she thought Damian was handsome.

"Master Damian, Miss Forster it's starting to get late. I think it would be wise to take her home now" Alfred suggested.

"Hmm but its only, wow its 7:30" Elizabeth and Damian hopped of the bench and followed Alfred to the car, where conveniently his brothers were waiting for him.

"What do you guys want? She's leaving" he complained.

"But it would be rude of us not to say goodbye" Jason teased. Damian growled back at him.

"Your always welcome back here any time" Dick said as he opened up the door for her. She gave a appreciative nod as she got in the car.

"Take it easy kid" Jason said.

"Your always welcome anytime, keep Damian in check at school". Tim gave her a wink, she smiled back in return and Damian looked like he was ready to kill all of them. Alfred got into the car and drove away from the mansion. Elizabeth looked back and saw they were waving until Damian pounced on Jason, then one thing led to another and they were all fighting.

"Boys will be boys" Elizabeth sighed.

"Indeed Ms. Forster, you can come back anytime. Damian can learn a thing or two from you".

_"Funny, I think I may have learned a side of him I never saw before... but that doesn't mean he stopped being annoying" _

* * *

" are you sure I shouldn't wait for your parents arrival or at least take you back" Alfred suggested.

"Don't worry Alfred, they won't be here for a while. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, don't worry" she smiled. She waved at Alfred as she entered her house. Alfred decided that the girl should be alright and left, but they both failed to realize the window that was open at her house.

"Dami! You there! I'm back!" she yelled.

"Hmm, that's weird. He usually comes running.". Elizabeth dropped her bag and walked into the kitchen and gasped. The whole kitchen was messy, food was all over the place. Seemed like a fight broke out.

_"I know Dami is messy but he couldn't have done this" _Elizabeth thought. She went went out of her kitchen and into her hallway. As she passed by she heard the sound of scratching on the closet. She gasped in horror when she found her dog Dami inside the closet injured.

"Oh my gosh Dami!". She moved her rottweiler out the closet and looked at its injured leg.

"Who could have do-". Elizabeth was suddenly grabbed from the back and had a cloth on her mouth, she started to struggle less and then blacked out from the chloroform. Dami started barking seeing his owner was in trouble but couldn't do anything cause of his injured leg.

"Oh shut it, I just stumbled across another product" the man laughed as he hauled her over his shoulder. The man reached inside his pocket and dialed a number.

_"Yea"_

"Frank meet me at this address, I got another girl for ya" he chuckled.

_"We have enough but hey, the more the merrier right"_ Frank laughed.

* * *

"Ok guys we will do the usual routes, nothing special" Dick announced as he put his escrima sticks in their holders in his back.

"Yea yea yea" Jason said lazily. He cocked back his gun and aimed down the sight to see if it was fine.

"Woah, no guns" Tim warned him.

"Don't worry there pellets. They hurt like a bitch but won't kill, well unless I get lucky" he snickered. Tim just shaked his head and put on his utility belt. He looked at Damian and saw he was toying around with his birdarang in deep thought.

"You ok there Dami" Tim said smiling. He hoped that it would get to him but it didn't which was weird. Damian was as sharp as knife, he hears everything.

"Hey Damian!" Tim shouted startling him. Damian got startled by the sudden outburst.

"What's up with you, you've been toying with that birdarang for the past 30 minutes".

"Shut up Drake, I just have a bad feeling" Damian admitted.

"About what?" Tim asked.

"None of your business". Tim smiled when he realized what he was worried about.

"It's Elizabeth isn't it" Tim suggested.

"No it's not" he said a little too quickly.

"Whatever you say Damian, just don't get distracted when were out there" Tim warned.

"Shut up" he growled before he grabbing his utility belt and moving over to the batmobile. Upstairs Alfred was getting a few snacks ready for the boys when they came back, of course they were going to be something healthy. He can't have them falling through rooftops cause of their weight. Alfred suddenly heard the doorbell ring and dropped his pantry to answer the door. When he opened it he saw 2 police officers at the door, Alfred sighed hoping it wasn't something Jason did.

"Sir do you know a Elizabeth Forster?" he asked.

"Yes I do, is miss Forster alright?" he asked worried.

"we didn't find her at home, we fear she's been kidnapped".

"Oh my". Alfred could not believe the sweet girl was kidnapped, he hoped nothing bad has happened to her.

"Were not accusing you but her parents said she was at the Wayne house this afternoon".

"yes she was, but I took her home around 7:30".

"Ok, well thank you for your time sir, have a good night" the officer said as he and his partner left. Alfred went to the big grandfather clock they had and opened up a panel that had a eye scan. He entered the batcave and was glad the boys were still here.

"Boys im afraid I have some terrible news regarding ". Damian was the first one to react and quickly walked up to Alfred with the rest towing in.

"She's been kidnapped" Alfred announced. Each one of them were surprised by this sudden news, especially Damian.

"What! Who did it!" Damian exclaimed.

"The police don't know, I came to tell you guys to watch out on patrol".

"Actually" Dick said gaining their attention. "I know who did it".

"Who?" Damian asked determined to find out who took his classmate.

"I was tracking a child trafficker in blood haven, his partner fled to Gotham. He's the one that probably kidnapped her."

"Then what are we waiting for lets track him down" Damian said.

"Woah calm down, I thought she was a witch" Jason chuckled.

"Yea but she's a witch that has half of my grade in her hands" he grumbled as he climbed into the batmobile.

"Alright I guess we wi-". Dick was cut off when he heard the police radio go off in the batcave, apparently there was a massive gang war happening between Jokers gang and two faces and required immediate backup.

"Really now" Damian complained.

"Ok look me and Jason can take care of the gang fight. Tim you and Damian take your birdciycles and track down the child traffickers ". The guys nodded and took to their vehicles.

"I'm driving this time, you drive too slow Dick" Jason mocked.

"You drive reckless" Dick shot back.

"Hey at least I get there on time". Dick just shaked his head as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Alright guys lets move out, Ro-" Jason reved the batmobile and took off before he could finish. Tim and Damian took off on their Birdcycles to Elizabeth's house to find clues.

* * *

Tim and Damian arrived at the crime scene and saw what they guessed were the parents of Elizabeth talking to the cops.

"I'll go talk to the cops, you go inside and search for clues". Damian nodded and entered the house. Tim was a little surprised, he usually snarked back saying "don't tell me what to do" but Damian was serious this time. He guessed that the girl was important to him even though he didn't show it. Damian walked near the broken window of the house and inspected the glass to find any thing. He found nothing there and continued into the house he saw that the kitchen was a mess, he guessed the man was rummaging through her fridge. He searched the house for more clues but didn't find much that could track the guy. As he was walking he looked to his left and saw a picture of her with her family, she had a bright smile showing that she was really happy that day. After a few seconds of looking Damian continued on to the back yard of the house and found something interesting, tire tracks in the mud. Which meant that there must be even more tracks on the streets. Damian thought the Gotham PD was dumb for not seeing this obvious clue. He clicked his com link to tell Tim.

"yea" Tim answered back.

"I found out where she is " Damian answered back.

"Really?" Tim questioned. He was still talking to the parents of Elizabeth so he couldn't come in and investigate yet.

"Yea Gotham's dumbest didnt check the back for the tire tracks in the mud".

"So that means they led a trail to where they are. Get on your birdcycle were going".

"Dont worry Mr Mrs Forster, we have a lead on your daughter".

"Please get her back to us" Mr Forster said worried. Tim nodded and went to his bird cycle where Damian was waiting. He got on his cycle and the both of them followed the tracks to a old industrial factory owned by Roman Sionis. Damian and Tim nodded to each other and entered in through different points. They where surprised by what they found in there.

"Nothing!" Damian complained.

"What the hell? Why is it empty?" Tim questioned. He turned on his detective vision and looked around the room. He didn't find anything until his footsteps made a different sound on the floorboard. Tim retraced his steps and loomed down to find a creaky floorboard.

"Damian over here" he called. Damian came over and looked at the floorboard. He brought his foot down and broke the floorboard and pulled it out and they both saw a stairwell leading down.

" wonder what Black Mask used this for" Tim said as the went down the stairwell with Damian right behind him. When they got to the door Tim told Damian to halt with his hand, he turned on his detective vision and saw there where two guys chatting about something. Damian nodded at Tim and put some explosive gel on the door, they both took a few steps back and blasted it. The door landed on the two guys knocking them out. Damian and Tim walked in and surveyed the area around them, the place was huge for sure. It was also old, it looked like Sionis may have used the factory for a front for what was really going on down here until Batman probably stopped him back when he was still solo.

"Where are they?" Damian asked frustrated.

"Don't worry we will find them Damian. Why are you so worried?" Tim asked with a smirk. He knew well why Damian was worried but just wanted to hear him deny it.

"I'm not worried. It's just that" he paused for a moment trying to think of what to say. "That girl might get herself into trouble. She has a loudmouth"

"C'mon I'm sure she would be smart in thi-". Tim stopped talking after hearing a very loud scream come from the hall to their right. They both ran down that hall and stopped around the corner and peeked at what was happening. Elizabeth was there screaming her head off at two guys with fully loaded hand guns with the rest of the girls staring at her scared and amazed that she wasn't letting up.

"Alright! Quit it! Damn!".

"I'll quit it when you let us go!" She yelled at them. Damian gave Tim a look saying _"I told you so"_.

"Look her girly, I have a fully loaded gun right here ok. This could send your head off at any time" he said. She wasn't even cowering at a fully loaded gun in his hand.

"You got to be kidding me. Look at her she's fearless" Tim whispered quietly stunned at her actions. This was one amazing little girl, stubborn to a degree Tim didnt even think was possible, other than Damian.

"Yea now lets save her before she gets herself hurt". Damian said getting the birdarang ready. Tim nodded and brought out his Bo staff.

"That's it I'm killing her!". The guy cocked back and pointed it at her head. The other girls eyes widen along with Elizabeth's. She closed her eyes preparing for the gunshot but all she heard was a yell and sounds of what sounded like somebody getting wacked upside the head with a metal pole. She opened her eyes and was stunned by what she saw. The guys were knocked out on the ground by none other than Red Robin and Robin.

"You girls ok?" Tim asked as he walked over to them. They all look relived that they were finally found. Tim helped the girls get out of their ropes while Damian helped Elizabeth.

"Wow, your really the actual Boy Wonder" she said still stunned. Damian just glanced back up at her and went back to freeing her from her ropes. Once he did she immediately hugged him tightly. Damian stiffened at the hug but relaxed a bit and patted her on the back awkwardly. Tim looked over and chuckled at what he saw, he turned on the recording in his mask, the guys where gonna want to see this. She let go and gave a appreciate smile while blushing. Damian didnt realize it but he was blushing also. Damian got up and went back to giving her a hard look.

"Next time you get kidnapped, don't do something reckless and stupid like that again" he warned her as he walked off to Tim. Elizabeth was a bit taken back, she was not expecting him to snap like that.

"Hey guys we got to get going in 10, I got the rest of the girls in the back" a man from the distance said walking down the hallway. Before the man could turn the corner Tim rushed him and kneed him in the stomach. He picked him up by his throat and threw him to the wall.

"I won't repeat myself! Where are the other girls" Tim said coldly. Damian chuckled a bit from the interrogation. Damian found it funny how he tried to emulate his father.

"There! In there!" he yelled scared.

"Thanks". Tim knocked him out with a hit to the temple with his bo staff and went to Damian.

"I'll go get the other girls, you take these ones out of here" Damian said as he ran down the hallway.

"Wait! Robin!" Tim yelled but Damian was already gone. He sighed and looked to the girls and Elizabeth who were looking back at him waiting for his next move.

"Right this way girls" he said motioning to the hallway.

"Walk together and stay close ok" Tim said as he led the way.

"What about Robin?" Elizabeth asked at the back worried that he went by himself.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry he can handle himself" Tim said giving her a reassuring smile. Elizabeth knew he was a trained fighter to be able to do what he did but she was sure he wasn't any older than herself, she couldn't help but worry for his safety. When Tim wasn't looking Elizabeth stopped walking and slowly stopped at a turn they made and ran back to where Damian headed.

* * *

Damian walked into the backroom and saw only 2 guys there who where playing cards. The other girls weren't too far from them. Damian threw a smoke pellet confusing the two guys. He ran in and knocked the two of them out. The girls were confused and scared, they did not know what was happening and not sure what was coming. Their worry's finally were put to rest and replaced with relief when they saw Robin come to their aid. He started to cut the girls ropes one by one.

"Ok follow me and I'll take you out of here" Damian said to them. As they where about to leave one of the girls saw one of the men that Damian knocked unconscious come up from with his gun behind Damian.

"Look out!" she yelled but was too late as the man whacked Damian in the back of his head with the boot of his gun. Damian fell to the ground holding his head. It was hurting like crazy from the hit. He couldn't believe he let that guy sneak up on him like that, he would have to make sure to not let that happen again. He turned around to face the guy but realized that he had a loaded assault rifle that could kill many of these little girls.

"You dumb brat we worked way to hard for a bird like you to stop us!" he yelled frustrated.

"hmph, your words mean nothing to me. Your lower than the bugs we step on". Damian knew that wouldn't make the situation any better but he was strategizing how to take him out.

"Why you! That's it!". The guy cocked the gun and was ready to pull. Damian was ready too, he had the plan all thought out in his head but he was never able to use it. The man suddenly slumped to the floor, he looked confused until he saw Elizabeth with a metal pole in her hand. She was smiling at Damian while Damian just scowled back. He already told this girl not to do something stupid and she went ahead and did something like this.

"What did I tell you" he warned her.

"Not to do something stupid" she said with a smile. "I just helped you. So that wouldn't be something stupid right?". Damian just gave a sigh and motioned for the girls to follow him as he and Elizabeth led the way.

"You know you remind me of a boy I know from school" she said. Damian scowled at that. He hoped she wasn't getting close to figuring out who he was.

"He even wore that same scowl on his face" she pointed out. Damian decided to just ignore her and get to Tim.

"But your much cuter than him" she said blushing. That comment surely made Damian do a double take. She thought that he was cute. He wasn't sure why but a grin crept on his face but then left the second it came.

* * *

As Tim led the girls outside he saw the police where here already waiting for him. He also saw Elizabeths parents there too waiting to see their daughter. Tim looked back and saw the little girls talking to the police officers one by one to contact their parents. Tim looked to find Elizabeth and saw she wasn't there. Tim looked around wondering where she went. His eyes widened at sudden realization at where she probably left too.

"That girl" Tim sighed to himself. Damian was right, she is a stubborn one. He was about to go in until he saw her and Damian come out with more girls behind them. Elizabeth saw her parents and ran up to them and embraced them with their parents doing the same thing. Tim walked up to Damian who was leaning on his birdcycle watching Elizabeth reunite with her parents.

"So what happened in there?" Tim asked smirking.

"Nothing, just her being stubborn" he said bluntly.

"Well i-". Tim stopped talking after hearing his comm link go off.

"Hey Tim how you holding up?" Dick asked.

"Don't worry we took care of that, we found all the girls and Elizabeth" Tim assured him.

"Great, since you took care of that. There's a bank robbery going on near your location. Think you can take care of it?" Dick asked.

"Sure no problem. Red robin out". Tim gave a nod signaling they had to go. Damian nodded back and was about to hop on his cycle until he saw Elizabeth run up to him and Tim.

"Um... I wanted to say thank you for saving me and for what you guys do everyday for Gotham" she thanked looking down blushing.

"No problem, just stay safe alright" Tim said. Elizabeth then looked to Damian blushing even more.

"Thank you so much Robin". She hugged Robin and then kissed him on the cheek. She then said bye and ran back to her parents. Damian was standing there stunned at the events that just to place. The very girl he hates just kissed him and he couldn't help but like it. Damian knew he had to do something to destroy this new found feeling. He heard a chuckle besides him and realized his brother has saw.

"Please tell me you didn't record that!" Damian threatened.

"I don't know? Guess we will find out" he said playfully.

"You!" Damian yelled. Tim reved up his bike and sped off with Damian fast on his tail.

* * *

"Elizabeth I heard on the news that you where kidnapped! Are you ok?" her friend asked worried.

"Yea it wasn't that scary, but I almost got shot at" she said like it was no big deal.

"What!" her friend exclaimed.

"But then that's when he came" Elizabeth said blushing. Damian was overhearing their conversations and smirking the entire time.

"Robin, my hero" she swooned.

"You met him! Was he cute?" she asked.

"The best looking boy I've ever seen, so mysterious and cute. And Red Robin was so handsome but you won't believe what i did" she squealed.

"I hugged him and even kissed him on the cheek" she squealed again.

"Elizabeth you are so lucky!" her friend said. Damian was blushing a bit after remembering the events of last night.

_"Though he did pose a striking resemblance to a ceartin someone from school" _Elizabeth thought as she looked at Damian.

"_Could he be?...Nah. I probably would have threw up kissing him anyway. Speaking of Damian j have to talk to him". _

Elizabeth told her friend she would be right back as she had to talk Damian. Damian saw her coming from his perificial vision. She stopped in front of his desk and looked down at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't even come to ask if I as alright?" she asked.

_"I already knew you were fine so no" _Damian thought in his head.

"I heard the police reports so I saw no further reason to ask. And your here aren't you".

"Well at least you checked the reports on T.V so I guess that's something" she sighed.

"Anyway did you know that I met Robin yesterday and he sort of looked like you but way cuter" she stated.

"And your point is?"

"Nothing just saying. Also I wanted to say that-" she paused blushing a bit. "That your not as bad as I thought you were".

Damian looked up at her and was surprised by her suddenly saying that. He just looked at her and she looked at him a bit mad now.

"What?" he asked wondering what she still wanted.

"This is the part where you say oh Elizabeth, I think your not so bad too" she said mocking the way Damian talked.

"And why would I do that?".

"You know what forget it. Just make sure your ready for today" she said walking away.

"What do you mean today?" Damian said getting up out his seat.

"Well I'm coming back duh".

"What? Shouldn't you be at home recuperating after what happened!" Damian complained.

"C'mon something like that isn't going to stop me from completing my school work. See you after school" she smiled as she went back to his seat. "Oh also, I really like your garden".

Damian went back to his seat and put his head down on his desk. His brothers are going to torture him tonight.


End file.
